1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game device, more particularly to a game device with displaying members mounted detachably and swiveledly to a lower mounting board and exposed to or hidden under an upper board superimposed upon the lower mounting board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bingo is a game played and appreciated by young and old alike. Each of the participants of a bingo game is given a bingo card provided with a unique set of numbers. When a number is drawn randomly from a bag and is called out by the caller, the participants compete by covering the corresponding numbers with tokens in the given card. The first participant to achieve a predetermined arrangement of tokens on the bingo card becomes the winner of the game.
Another way of playing a game of bingo is to use a bingo game box with rows and columns of openings for insertion of game blocks with predetermined printed matter thereon. However, there is no means for fastening the game blocks on the game box, thereby resulting in undesired removal of the game blocks when they are not inserted into the openings.